The Validity of Faith
by gawilliams
Summary: Bones asks Father Mitch about whether Faith is a valid element of decision making, or any kind of serious inquiry.


_Here's another Father Mitch story. He's one of the most successful original characters I've done and I hope that this story continues to bring enjoyment to all of you. Gregg._

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

To say that I was astonished at the question would be a massive understatement. Of course, I had thought of such matters during the course of my priesthood, but to have someone come right out and ask it? Never. Perhaps I have been fortunate in that regard, as it is a question that presents no answer of any definite conclusion. I have just been asked by Dr. Temperance Brennan if it is possible to show that Faith has any validity.

Before I explain, perhaps I should introduce myself for those who aren't familiar with me. I'm Father Mitch. My vocation is as a Catholic Priest and it is my great good fortune to have as one of my parishioners FBI Special Agent Seeley Booth. He is a long time friend as we went to college together, and now through him I know the famous Forensic Anthropologist and best selling author Dr. Temperance Brennan. I consider myself a humble priest serving God in the best way I know how serving and giving comfort and support to my parishioners. For Seeley that is hearing his confession almost daily and then calling him a pervert as well as handing out a large number of Hail Mary's and Our Father's over his impure thoughts regarding Temperance.

Now Temperance is an interesting individual who I enjoy talking with when time permits. Mostly this is when she comes to me with some question. Not terribly odd most would say, but you see, she is an atheist. Her knowledge of Catholic theology is staggering, though, and her familiarity with the works of St. Thomas Aquinas would make the most expert Thomist envious, as I am since I did most of my post seminary graduate work on the philosophy and works of Aquinas. Needless to say whenever she comes to me with _**a question**_ as she puts it, I know I am in for a tough time, though eminently enjoyable intellectually. I guess that is why her question stunned me, as it was one that was much more esoteric and philosophical than her usual questions that had definitive answers to them, even if there was room for disagreement.

"How is Faith a valid tool in decision making?" she asked me just a moment ago.

I guess since Faith is such an integral part of who and what I am, and my own personal mindset, that I never really gave the concept much thought. It is what it is, would be a likely quip, I assume. But with Temperance, it was never so simple. For her empirical data and observable phenomena were the order of the day when making any sort of decision. Thus, I am reduced to having what will likely be a most interesting discussion, followed by some serious time with the Cardinal brushing up on the subject. Oh, well, at least the Cardinal who heads the Diocese is a good friend of many years and is patient and willing to teach.

"Excuse me?" I asked, trying to buy some time to think of how to approach this one.

"I am attempting to understand Booth better now that we are together, and one element of that is his use of his metaphorical gut in making quick decisions or drawing conclusions," she explained. "I have found that this is quite similar to his expressions of Faith in some things, and decided to question you about the validity of Faith as it may increase my understanding of his _**gut decisions**_ as he calls them."

"I suppose I could turn this around and ask you why Faith wouldn't be valid," I mused. It would be interesting to see how she replied.

"As part of the reasoning process there must be at least some empirical data upon which to draw a conclusion," Brennan told me. "By it's very definition there is little or no such empiricism in Faith, hence such cliches as _**take it on faith**_ or _**you have to have faith**_. The lack of precision and any discernible method of verification is most disconcerting."

"What about those occurrences that you simply do not understand, yet they happen nonetheless, and you count on them as a part of your daily life," I questioned. "Isn't there some measure of Faith on our part that those things will happen, despite the lack of understanding?"

"Your premise is flawed," she immediately. "In the case you postulated I would have a quantifiable observable fact over a period of time. Thus I could reasonably conclude empirically that it would occur. Understanding how something may have happened would be superfluous, even if desirable."

I had assumed she would answer like that, but one could always hope for a less stringent analysis from someone such as her. Sadly, it wasn't to be. I tried to defuse that line of argument.

"But most do not have a scientific mode of thought," I pointed out. "Thus the rigorous analysis would not be done, and the little details would be lacking in their thought process. It would make sense that something less than empiricism would be in their minds as they draw their conclusions and make decisions."

She raised a brow. "Possibly," she conceded, though her tone spoke of her doubts.

"Are you concerned that by admitting the validity of faith in the decision making process you inevitably are acknowledging the existence of God?" I asked her. It was a very important point, with a very important distinction to be made if it was so.

I can see her thinking this one through. Seeley once told me that if her thought process were compared to a chess match, while he or anyone else would be thinking possibly of one or two moves ahead, in that same time she would be thinking of possibly the next fifteen to twenty moves on either side. Looking at her now as she considers what I just implied I can see what he means. It's like watching the processes of a computer computation on display, though not in thinking that am I implying she is a computer. It's just that the ferocious intensity of her focus is almost palpable in the air around us.

"If by concerned you imply am I afraid seeing as I am a confirmed Atheist, then no," she told him finally, making a distinction of her own. "I am not afraid of that as I have seen nothing to imply the existence of God empirically."

I raised my brow at that. "But that needlessly narrows points of inquiry on a range of issues that face the world around us daily, wouldn't you agree?" I asked, curious once more to see what she would do with that one.

"Actually, from a scientific point of view it would broaden the points of inquiry by forcing the scientist, through the scientific method to consider a myriad of possible hypothetical constructs rather than _**reducing**_ the argument to a belief in God, thereby possibly losing the benefits that true scientific inquiry could provide in other, unexpected areas," she replied quickly.

I have to admit that she is a superb debater, and her points of contention are very precise. The way she is able to point out the weaknesses in an opponents argument is amazing, though it is somewhat disconcerting being on the receiving end of such intellectual barbs. I can't recall a discussion on a single issues that we have had that has lasted very long, but the implications of our discussions have always been staggering to my mind. I don't doubt the correctness of my own point of view due to my own personal Faith in God, but she does have the ability to create a sense of unease with such feelings. She would make a very effective Theology professor as she would be able to make believers or disbelievers by her Socratic like style of argumentation. The believers would likely be the most successful theologians in the world after such an education. The disbelievers would give the world a needed balance in my opinion as it would reduce our complacency by a large degree.

"What if I were to tell you that faith does not have to mean a belief in God, and that I suspect that you already have faith of a very high order within you," I bring my _**real**_ point to the fore. She wants empiricism, then I will give her some, though not in a direct manner.

"I highly doubt that," she told me. Her skepticism is very evident on her face.

"Temperance, faith is a matter of trust," I explained. "It can be, and most often is, referenced as a trust in God, but that is not all it is meant to deal with, and God can be left out of the equation. What of your friends? Are you able to rely on them if you are in need? Can you approach them without fear and ask for something without worrying about being turned down? What of Seeley? Can you honestly say that some irrational part of your superbly logical mind knows without any real proof, that no matter what is happening, no matter when in the future, he will be there for you in mind, body, and spirit? Does such knowledge, that trust if you will, give you some measure of comfort, a comfort you were possibly lacking before meeting these extraordinary people, and in particular Seeley?"

I could see her taking that in and the impact of the memories it is obviously bringing forth in her mind is on her face before me. I have the feeling that outside of Seeley I am one of the very few that she has ever shared events of her past with, and I have always considered myself to be fortunate to have her trust like that. I can see it bearing fruit right now.

"I concede that line of argument," she admitted hesitantly.

I could tell that she was uncomfortable with such an admission. It did smack of psychology, and her views on _**that**_ subject were very well known to anyone who knew her at all.

"Temperance, you want to understand Booth better," I observed. "That is a good thing. That comfort, that measure of trust in the way things should turn out, is what motivates Seeley and is derived from his faith. For him it is intermingled with a deep faith in God. That is what makes him comfortable. It also makes him able to do the sometimes emotionally damaging things human beings are sometimes called upon to do. You have faith in your friends, but you also have faith in a higher ideal. For you it is not God, but it is in truth and what truth allows us to accomplish. Seeley knows that and respects that in you. That faith that each of you has allows you to make decisions when needed without the rigid empiricism that would be desired. It also makes us the flawed, weak individuals we are, and also gives us a hope that there may be something better just around the corner. If you can understand that, and embrace that as a valid concept, then you understand more about Seeley, and most likely everybody, than you think you do."

Temperance nodded slowly. "I shall think on what you have said," she answered. I knew that was tantamount to an acceptance of what I had told her, so I wasn't about to try for more at that point. "Moving to a different topic of discussion, I was hoping to discuss with you _Question One _of the_ Treatise On The Incarnation_ in Part Three of the _Summa Theologica_, the _Tertia Pars_, specifically _Of The Fitness of The Incarnation. _I have several questions related to the six articles presented in Aquinas' argumentation that I wish to debate with you."

I settled in for a lengthy discussion as her prowess with the Summa, as I mentioned earlier, would make most expert Thomists envious. I decided that I would needle Seeley and, God forgive me, play a rather evil April Fools joke on him and imply that his significant other was so utterly convincing that I was leaving the priesthood. Of course it's not true, but it will be fun to see his reaction. For now, though, I am going to have to focus my mind on the many mysteries of the subject of the Incarnation. It was going to be a fun afternoon.

_A/N: There it is. Another story detailing a discussion between Bones and our wonderful friend Father Mitch. I know the subject is deeper than other's I have written on, but it seemed to be calling to me as it is one that Bones needs at some point to face and Father Mitch is the perfect one to give her some things to seriously think about. I hope you all enjoyed this one. Gregg._


End file.
